


Regret

by haunt_dog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moderate Sexual Content, Public Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_dog/pseuds/haunt_dog
Summary: In these moments, Vampire would always regret the fact that they had reached this point without ever forming a true relationship.





	Regret

Vampire’s head was spinning. He couldn’t help but mindlessly stare at Sparkling’s sweat-drenched face as he continued being sloppily thrust into. His teeth dug into his lower lip. Sparkling was too gorgeous. He couldn’t stop looking at him. In these moments, Vampire would always regret the fact that they had reached this point without ever forming a true relationship.

How many times had he been splayed across this very bar top, used simply as a toy for Sparkling to fuck his frustrations out on? How many times was he held in his arms so painfully lovingly, getting to indulge in his lips as long as he wished, yet each kiss felt so bittersweet? Being this close, yet so emotionally distant felt like going through hell, but he couldn’t stop coming back. He needed this, even if it never fulfilled him.

His fingers laced themselves through Sparkling’s hair, trying to pull him closer, craving his skin to brush against his own. His back arched, his hips rocking back against Sparkling’s. Just a little closer. Please…

“I love you…” he sighed, his stomach immediately dropping at the realization. He didn’t even get time to ponder if Sparkling heard. The halting of his movements answered that for him.

“Wh-What did you say?”

Vampire gulped, looking everywhere except for directly at Sparkling. Why was he so stupid? How could he do something so ignorant?

“I-I said I, u-uh, ‘I l-love it’..Haha…” An obvious lie, at least to him. Sparkling stared at him, an indeterminate expression on his face. Vampire nervously smiled, trying to act as if his heart wasn’t positioned to burst from his chest right at that moment.

“A-ah, ok,” Sparkling responded plainly before starting back up again. Vampire felt more disoriented than any drunken binge. He went limp as he laid back against the cool bar top, Sparkling easily picking back up where he had left off, thrusting hard and fast into him, nearing his release.

He was so close, yet so far. If he was emotionally distant from Sparkling before, this felt as if he had flung himself right at him and flew straight past. He felt sick, but he didn’t want Sparkling to stop. At least he could still have this. This was good enough, even if this was all he would ever get.

_“I love you..”_ he thought, to himself this time. He shut his eyes and pulled Sparkling close to him once more.


End file.
